Unnoticeable
by RiderPhantomhive
Summary: Matthew Williams is overshadowed by Alfred F. Jones...Again. Just why does it have to be on this day? Can't only one day be for him? Human names used, and yes it's a birthday fic. T because nobody under 15 should really be watching Hetalia.


**Unnoticeable**

**RiderPhantomhive**

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia. *Sobs***

**A little bit about me first. I am a Canada cosplayer, and at times I am pretty unnoticeable._ (I got hit by a fruking table. I mean REALLY!?_) So I wrote this from some of my own personal experiences. Hope you enjoy my pain!...I mean...Story!**

* * *

Matthew awoke to the sound of his alarm which _thankfully _(Note the sarcasm) interrupted his wonderful dream of Pr..._Never mind._

Violet eyes opened with a groan, as Matthew rolled over; only to find that he was out of bed to roll over on. So the Canadian fell, gasping as he hit the cold, hard floor.

"Ow…." Mathew whimpered, "That hurt…" And with exhausted arms, Matthew pushed himself off of the freezing floor. He looked at his alarm clock, mentally cursing it as he turned it off. He had a bad feeling about this day.

The Canadian nation grabbed his glasses and walked out of the room shoving wire rims onto his nose. After a few clumsy steps, Mathew found himself in his restroom looking at himself in the mirror; and just as Mathew suspected he had a floor shaped print on his snow colored face, his blonde hair was a mess and his violet eyes became a dark blue behind the wire glasses.

It was then Mathew remembered why he had a bad feeling today, today was his birthday. Even though it didn't matter much to him anymore,_ (He was over a hundred, it was hard to keep count of the years that passed by.)_ The Canadian nation knew nobody would remember, and that's what hurt him the most.

He looked into the mirror again, cursing how much he looked like his twin, Alfred F. Jones. Alfred was Mathew's older brother who was loud, obnoxious, rude and much more important than him.

With Matthew and Alfred's birthdays only three days apart; Alfred was sure to get a boat load attention about his birthday during the world meeting today, and if the other countries didn't know how close his birthday was, then the American would make it known.

Mathew clenched his fists. Why couldn't he get a little attention!? Why couldn't people see him!? What did he have to do to be recognized as his own country and not just part of Alfred's!?

Mathew blinked back the sting of tears that he felt welling up in his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry. Not today, not on his birthday.

_**~Hetalia~ **_

The world meeting dragged on for what seemed forever, with the same routine it always did. Arthur Kirkland argued with Francis Bonnefoy, Feliciano Vargas bugged Ludwig about wanting pasta, and Honda Kiku agreed with everything Alfred F. Jones said/shouted, while Vash Zwingli yelled at Honda Kiku to quote _"grow a pair and get your own opinion already!" _

Mathew Cringed at every word His twin brother yelled. Alfred's shouting echoed throughout the entire room. And the Canadian realized that it was only a matter of time now, till that obnoxious American brother of his shouted out his birthday was only three days away.

So Matthew decided to say his birthday news first. With a raised hand he stood up and started to speak "Hey guys! My birthday is-"

He was interrupted.

Alfred had finally realized, and so shouts of "HEY MY BIRTHDAY'S IN THREE DAYS! PREPARE THE FIREWORKS!" echoed the room, and everybody wished Alfred a _'Happy Birthday' _

(Well except Arthur, he frowned and his eyes became sad, only just for a moment as he remembered the revolution, but after that, even he gave a short _"Happy Early Birthday…"_)

Matthew sighed. "Well," He thought "There's no use of pointing out that today actually is my birthday…I should just leave now." And with that sad thought. The Canadian Nation got up, wiped the tears away before they could fall, and left the chaotic meeting room.

This supposed 'Happy Birthday' would have to be spent in loneliness, as every single birthday of his life was spent, as was every _day_ of his life was spent.

Because once again. Matthew Williams had been overshadowed by Alfred F. Jones. And Matthew knew that it would always be that way. That he would always be lonely.

Only because he was too…**unnoticeable.**

* * *

**Name Translations:**

**Matthew Williams- Canada (My love!)**

**Alfred F. Jones- America.**

**Honda Kiku- Japan**

**Vash Zwingli- Switzerland**

**Arthur Kirkland- Britain.**

**Francis**** Bonnefoy- France**

_**(What? I just felt like putting the human names! If I'm ever going to write that Spamano/Prucan/Usuk/Gerita High school fic I need the practice with the names! Also, I know it's too early for me to post a "Birthday Fic", but I couldn't help it!)**_

**So...Did you like it?  
If so,  
click the review button!  
If not,  
Click it too!**

_**France; Oh hon hon! It's like me...It wants to be touched!**_

_**Britain****; Shut up you bloody Pervert! *Slaps France*  
**_

_**France; OW! Oh...Why Angleterre...Why must you hurt me so?**_

_**Britain; Because your a perverted idiot. **_

_**France; HEY!**_

_**Britain; It's true... **_

**Review?**


End file.
